


Tom's Letter

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom writes a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Bank"

_Love,_

_Harry, must you always fight me? I try to stay calm, but you know just how to make me lose it. I hate losing it; it means I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you._

_You probably can’t forget the things I said, but please forgive me for them anyway._

_When we signed the truce, I thought it was just politics; I wasn’t banking on us becoming friends. On me falling in love with you._

_Yes, we have some problems, but please don’t let that come between us. I love you, Harry, no matter what I say._

_-Tom_


End file.
